1. Field of the Disclosure
This application generally relates to a method and system for modifying network settings on a wireless device. This application also generally relates to a hardware configuration, firmware configuration, and/or software application on a wireless device for modifying network settings.
2. Related Art
The access point name, otherwise known as “APN,” is the network path between a cellular data network and an external network, such as the public Internet. A wireless device seeking to use data must be configured with a specific APN in order to communicate with a cellular data network provided by a mobile network operator (MNO) and/or mobile virtual network operator (MVNO). The APN information is reviewed by the MNO or MVNO to acknowledge and configure the type of connection to employ for the wireless device including but not limited to assigning an IP address and assessing the level of security to employ.
Generally, an APN includes two parts. The first part is a network identifier defining an external network, such as the internet, which the wireless device desires to connect. The first part is mandatory. An optional second part is an operator identifier defining the operator's packet domain network. The operator identifier may include a mobile country code (MCC) and a mobile network code (MNC). The MCC and MNC assist with identifying the MNO or MVNO.
Upon initiating services with a MNO or MVNO, network incompatibility is a drawback to many end users desiring quick and easy access to a cellular data network, and ultimately the public internet. Network incompatibility may arise from the inability to efficiently change the APN directly from the wireless device. For example, wireless devices, such as smartphones, typically require connecting to a desktop or laptop computer in order to reconfigure the APN settings. That is, a configuration profile located on the computer is selected and transferred to the wireless device for installation thereon. The user then selects ‘Install’ on the wireless device to install the configuration profile for obtaining the APN. However, this process requires additional hardware and takes much time to set up.
Recently, APN applications have become available on the public Internet permitting installation of new configuration profiles directly on wireless devices, such as smartphones. For example, upon obtaining a Wi-Fi signal on their wireless devices, users download APN changing software from the public Internet from sites such as www.unlockit.co.nz. However, users may not always have direct access to a Wi-Fi signal to download the APN changing software. This may be the case when a user purchases a SIM card during travel and does not have access to Wi-Fi or a wired connection.
A need therefore exists in the art for a system and method for reducing the external hardware required to update APN settings on a wireless device. Moreover, a need also exists in the art for a system and method for reducing the time required to update APN settings on a wireless device. A further need exists for a system and method for obtaining APN settings on a wireless device in the absence of external hardware, a wired Internet connection or an available Wi-Fi signal.